Fel Sun
Traits - Medium Creature - Base land Speed: 30 ft. - Warp Shape: A Felsun change of appearance unconsciously when their survival instinct kicks in. When the Fel sun is below half Hitpoints, . - Warp Mind: On day time, the Human of Solune are workaholic, methodic and not so expressive, while in night time they are all the contrary. These two mind set give this race the ability to have two class (like if it were two character), one for the day and one for the night. All class bonus and feats are lost while switching to the other mind set, but skills remain. You use the ability score obtained from your Warp Mind racial feature. When you switch appearance, the class of this former self is resting wich restore spells and abilities (so one class for day time and one class for night time). Spell caster must still meditate an hour to ready his lost spell. Only skills does not changes. Class skills from both classes are kept, and you take only the highest skill per level class for the skill point pool, and you take bonus skill point from intelligence as if concidered night time. - Racial Level: The Human of Solune is a really strong entity when they accept what they are. They can take racial level from "Human of Solune" Racial Class wich give them unique and powerful abilities. They loose everything if they also loose faith in the god Solune - Bonus Class Skill: Perform (one only) -''' Automatic Language:' Common - '''Favored Class:' Any - Religion: Solune - the Day and Night Racial levels Felsun table Racial Class Features Aura of the Cycle (Su): At day, fast healing of 1 per 4 HD. At night, Human of Solune has the effect of Blur as an Supernatural ability. Essence of the Twin Gods (Ex): Once per year, you are brough back to life at Solune's altar after your death as the spell True Resurection. Skin of Cosmos (Ex): At day, give damage reduction 1/-, and increase by an additionnal 1/- for each 4 HD. At night, give magic/energy damage reduction 5, and stack additionnal 2 for each 4 HD. Shield of the Sky (Su): You gain 1 divine bonus to AC, and one additionnal for each 8 HD. Stellar Fury (Su): At day, add 4d6 fire damage on each melee attack (including touch spell) or 2d6 on each range attack (including Range touch spell). If choosen to, you can make a charge up attack, making your HD/ 1d6 fire damage on a single attack causing ennemis to get pushed at 10ft, but you won't get any Stellar Fury benefits until 1d4 rounds. At night, it's the same except in cold damage and instead of pushing the ennemy, it reduce is movement speed by 10 ft for the same result your waiting time for your Stellar Fury. Bonus to existing class level: You can advance of one level on one special from a class (one for day, and one for night) that has a natural increments (like spell casting, Monk's flurry of blows, rogue's sneak attack, Paladin's smite damage, fighter level requirment for feats, etc.)